Hey Jealousy
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Your hair's on fire.' 'What' I screamed, panic beginning to settle in. Calmly Hermione reached for her wand but Professor Flitwick beat her to it. Reaching forward he muttered under his breath and the flames disappeared while my hair remained unharmed. But the smell of burning lingered in air. 'Five points from Gryffindor, Mr Finnegan.'


Hey Jealousy

An excited smile made its way onto my face as the feather floated successfully above my head.

I'd managed to do it. I'd actually managed to get the feather to float.

'Well done.' Looking up, I glanced at Professor Flitwick who beamed at me. 'Five points to Gryffindor.'

Giving him a thankful smile, I turned back as my feather began to fall and landed in the palm of my hand.

'Well done.' Turning to look over my shoulder, I smiled at Hermione Granger. Why were they all picking on her?

So she was smart. Big deal. It was hardly her fault. Maybe they were all just jealous. Especially that awful Malfoy boy.

A startled shriek left my mouth as something beside me exploded, I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation for something to hit me. When nothing did, I opened my eyes and glared at the boy beside me.

'Your hair's on fire.'

'What!' I screamed, panic beginning to settle in. Calmly Hermione reached for her wand but Professor Flitwick beat her to it. Reaching forward he muttered under his breath and the flames disappeared while my hair remained unharmed. But the smell of burning lingered in the air.

'Five points from Gryffindor, Mr Finnegan.'

Narrowing my eyes, I glared at Finnegan who had the nerve to smile at me.

'Wait up.' I froze hearing his distinctive Irish accent.

'What do you want?'

He rushed and stopped beside me, easily matching my pace. 'I just wanted to talk about what happened in class.'

Pausing before the Fat Lady, I stopped and faced him, a mischievous smile tugging at my lips before grasping my wand. Muttering a few words I watched as his hair turned blue.

'No need. It's all in the past.'

Sending me a confused smile, he shrugged before walking into the common room.

As soon as he'd discovered what I'd done, I'd expected a glare to find its way onto his face but he sent me a small smirk.

Fourth Year

A giggle left my lips as I was spun around, the snow falling above us glittering under the light. Arms wrapped around my waist before I was pulled into a chest.

'I'm having a lot of fun, ma cherie.' I smiled at the boy before me, a small blush colouring my cheeks. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to my hand.

'I'll just get some drinks.'

'Thank you.'

'Having fun?' A slightly nervous voice asked.

Looking over my shoulder, I sent Harry a small smile as he looked to the floor uneasily.

'A lot. What about you?' He looked up at me a sheepish smile on his face before he answered.

'Not really. I can't dance.'

Smiling, I let out a soft laugh. I'd noticed. 'Well the Yule ball is a dance.'

'Unfortunately.' He paused and looked over my shoulder. 'Where's your date?'

'He's just gone to get some drinks.'

'Do you want to dance?'

'I thought you couldn't dance.' I said teasingly as he took my hand.

'Well you'll just have to guide me.'

The music started again and Harry began to dance strangely and I couldn't control my laughter.

'Thanks for the dance.'

'No problem.' Giving him a small smile, I grinned at Seamus as he approached me, his shoulders tense.

'So you came with Potter?'

Potter? Since when was Harry, Potter?

'No I actually came with -'

'A Beauxbaton. The enemy.' I quirked an eyebrow. He had obviously been spending too much time with Ron. 'You should stay away from Potter, he likes Chang and you'll just end up getting hurt.'

My eyes widened as I turned to face him. 'I don't fancy Harry!'

He scoffed before turning to leave. 'Your date's coming.'

'You could join us.'

'No thanks.'

Fifth Year

'I think you're a liar Potter.' Those were the words that greeted me when I stepped into the common room, my eyes moving to the large crowd gathered in the centre of the room.

'What's happening?' I asked a first year whose eyes barely left the scene before him.

'Finnegan doesn't believe Potter.'

'About?'

'You-Know-Who.'

Releasing a groan, I pushed my way to the middle of the scene and pulled Seamus away.

'You're making a scene,' I hissed into his ear.

'I'm making the scene,' he scoffed. 'He's the one spewing rubbish about You-know-who just to get attention.'

'That's complete rubbish Seamus.' He froze, his eyes never straying from mine. 'This is Harry you're talking about! The same Harry that's been thrust into the spotlight and hates every second of it.'

He remained unmoved and walked past me. He stopped, his voice carrying across the room to me. 'I thought that out of all people you'd be the one still by my side.'

'What does this seem like to you,' Seamus spat, leaving down and bringing his face mere inches from my own. 'If it's not my beliefs then what does it seem like to you?'

'It seems like you're jealous of Harry,' I rushed out, the words leaving my mouth quickly. 'Like he has something you want. But I don't know what.'

'Say that I am jealous of him.' He crossed his arms over his chest. 'Do you want to know why? It's because he has everything I want. He's on the quidditch team, loved by everyone and you, you bloody well fancy him.'

I groaned out loud and shook my head in frustration. 'No I don't. Why can't you see that I don't fancy Harry?' I sighed. 'Maybe if you weren't so pig headed and stubborn, you'd realise that I don't fancy him. I fancy you.'

Turning away from him, I walking away. Screaming at myself in my head.

All it took was five minutes for me to ruin such a good friendship. I'd admitted my crush to him and I felt absolutely horrible about it.

All of a sudden footsteps rushed after me, a hand gripped my arm and spun me around to face them.

'Did you mean it?' Seamus asked, peering down at me.

'I-'

'Did you mean it?' He repeated softly.

'Yeah I did.' My gaze fell to the floor as his hand cupped my cheek and turned me to face him. Glancing up at him, I watched as he leaned down. Reaching up I met him half way and smiled against his lips.

He pulled back slightly, his eyes straying to my lips. 'I'm sorry I set your hair on fire.'


End file.
